wowwikifandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Hunter
De hunter is een DPS class die meestal vanaf een afstand (range) aanvalt. Hunters hebben pets die ook een hoop toevoegen aan je DPS en hun helpen aggro te regelen. Hunters zoeken, temmen en trainen beesten die in het wild leven. Hunters vinden dat hun wapens en dieren hun enige echte vrienden zijn. * Hunters temmen wilde beesten uit Outland en Azeroth en trainen die om naast hun te vechten. Hunters en warlocks (demons) mages (water elemental) druids (force of nature balance) shamans (elemental summoning totems) en priests (shadowfiend) maken het goed dat de andere klassen ook pets hebben. Warlocks pets zijn all genoemd als je ze krijgt en hun damage heeft er geen betrekking op. * Hunters zijn meesters in overleving met vallen leggen en en opsporen. * Hunters kunnen Leather en Cloth dragen tot level 39. Op level 40 kunnen ze mail armor dragen. De meeste Hunters beginnen op level 1 een axe of dagger en een gun, crossbow en bow. Met training kunnen ze alle andere wapens leren behalve wands maces en two handed maces. Ze kunnen geen shields en plate armor gebruiken. * Hunters kunnen soorten buffs genaamd Animal Aspects gebruiken die speciale attributes verhoogd zoals dodge ren snelheid en zelfs nature resistance. Rassen De hunter class kan worden gespeeld door de volgende rassen: Racial abilities Deze volgende racial abilities zijn handig voor hunters. * Draenei - Heroic Presence werkt ook op hun pet en Gift of the Naaru is ook handig voor hunters. * Dwarf - Gun Specialization verhoogd gun skill met 5. Ook Stoneform is handig voor Crippling Poison. * Night elf - Shadowmeld kan handig zijn in PvP om een voordeel te hebben boven mobs en andere spelers. * Orc - Command verhoogd je pet zijn damage met 5% en Orcs hebben ook de Blood Fury vaardigheid. * Tauren - Endurance verhoogd je health met 5% die wordt samengevoegd met Endurance Talent in de Beast Mastery school en Survivalist in de Survival school. Ook is Warstomp handig om je te helpen ontsnappen van de deadzone melee afstand. De andere racial abilities zijn handig maar niet specifiek voor een hunter. Talents en Abilities Aanvallen * Ranged * Melee * Pet Class specifiek * Traps * Aspects * Tracking Ranged Gevechten Voor ranged gevechten heb je de keuze tussen een Gun, Bow of Crossbow. Als je start ligt dat aan je ras. Dwarfes en Tauren krijgen beide Guns, Draenei een crossbow en de rest een boog. Je kan de wapens trainen die je niet krijgt vanaf het begin. In het algemeen zijn crossbows langzaam om mee te levelen maar doen meer damage en guns zijn snel maar kosten meer ammunitie. Bows hebben goede aanvals snelheid en DPS maar dit maakt niet uit omdat je enige vaardigheden zijn Auto Shot en instant casts. Guns kunnen worden gemaakt door Engineers maar er zijn geen craftable bows of crossbows so the meeste ranged wapens zullen van een mob droppen of van een quest komen. Om Guns te gebruiken heb je kogels nodig en pijlen voor crossbows en bows. Verschillende soorten ammunitie hebben verschillende bonus damage hoe hoger je level hoe meer DPS ammunitie je kan kopen. Op level 70 zijn er verschillende kwaliteiten beschikbaar en zal je verschillende kwaliteiten op verschillende gebeurtenissen gebruiken. Zoals Warden's Arrow beter voor moeilijk dungeons en raids en de goedkope Blackflight Arrow voor grinden en en PvP. Standaard wite kwaliteit kogels en pijlen zijn beschikbaar bij de meeste Innkeepers en general goods winkels en ook speciale stads winkel. Er is ook speciale ammunitie die kan worden gemaakt door Engineers of kunnen gekocht worden als reputatie beloningen en zijn niet echt goedkoop voor dagenlijks gebruik. Combat Pets Pets zijn een heel belangrijk iets voor een hunter ze zorgen voor aggro regeling DPS en het tanken van mobs. Veel beesten kunnen getemd worden en hebben een set van unieke vaardigheden. Sommige pet types zijn voor het tanken zoals beren en anderen voor DPS zoals tijgers en uilen. Gecombineerd met verschillende armor, stamina en resistance buffs kan je pets veel aanpassen. En veel hunters hebben verschillende pets voor verschillende dingen PvP tanking en dungeons. Hunters kunnen pets temmen vanaf level 10 door een aantal quests te voltooien. Ze kunnen hun pet commanderen door een aantal vaardigheden. Ook al kunnen hunters maar 1 pet per keer gebruiken kunnen ze in een stal 2 extra pets houden. Traps Hunters hebben 5 verschillende traps die ze kunnen gebruiken. Sommige zijn voor Crowd Control en andere voor damage. Alle traps hebben een cooldown van 30 seconden en 2 seconden voor de trap klaar staat. De trap blijft 1 minuut staan en je kan er maar een tegelijk gebruiken. Als je een trap afgaat kan je wel een andere gebruiken als het effect van de eerste nog loopt. * Explosive Trap Explodeerd als er een vijand aankomt en doet fire damage en nog daarna fire damage in de vorm van een DOT aan iedereen binnen 10 yards. * Freezing Trap bevriest je vijand en kan hij niks meer doen. * Frost Trap een trap die 30 seconden lang blijft en als de eerste vijand er aan komt word elke vijand binnen 10 yards geslowed. * Immolation Trap Verbrand de eerste vijand die er bij komt en geeft een DOT van 15 seconden. * Snake Trap laat een groep giftige slangen los op de eerste vijand die er komt en gaan dood na 15 seconden de slangen doen 1 tot 3 posions. Aspects Hunters hebben 7 aspects tot hun gebruik maar kan er maar een gebruiken per keer en werken alleen op de hunter tenzijn andere beschreven. * Aspect of the Beast Maakt de hunter ontzichtbaar op de minikaart tenzij beast tracking aanstaat. *Aspect of the Cheetah verhoogd je snelheid met 30% +8% met de Pathfinding talent. * Aspect of the Hawk verhoogd je attack power bij een x amount. * Aspect of the Monkey verhoogd je kans te dodgen by 8% +6% met Improved Aspect of the Monkey. * Aspect of the Pack verhoogd je snelheid van jouw en je party met 30% en +8 met een talent. * Aspect of the Viper regenereerd 25% van de hunter zijn intellect per 5 seconden. Aspect of the Wild verhoogd je resistance tegen nature met een x aantal voor jezelf en je groep. End Game Verwachtingen Met lange range en de Feign Death vaardigheid worden hunters meestal gebruikt als puller om mobs te lokken. En het wordt verwacht dat je ook weet hoe je moet pullen. Deze pulls hebben precisie nodig en zijn meestal meer dan alleen maar schieten en aggro terug te brengen naar de tank en moeten het mechanisme van hate management weten en moeten de warrior toelaten taunt te gebruiken. Op level 70 kan een hunter Misdirection leren die de aggro die je veroorzaakt naar de tank of iemand anders kan brengen en je moet het meeste uit deze voordigheid halen. De pet van de Hunter wordt verwacht te worden getrainen voor alle gevechten zoals fire resistance. Hunters die Beast Mastery getrained zijn worden verwacht te weten wanneer je jouw pet wel en niet moet gebruiken. Voor deze reden neem dan een pet mee die de raid het meest helpt. Een Hunter zijn hoofd doel in bijna alle raids veel DPS te doen. Om dit in een raid te doen moet je weten wanneer je Feign Death moet gebruiken om je aggro te verminderen en dan weer door kunt gaan met DPS en. En een grote mana balk is nodig en goed moet je weten wat voor aanval je moet gebruiken zonder snel zonder mana te zitten. Mana regeneratie van bijvoorbeeld Aspect of the Viper en Black Grasp of the Destroyer kunnen je helpen je mana te behouden en hoge DPS te kunnen doen. In sommige gevallen moet de hunter Kiten een of meerdere mobs die niet gedood kunnen worden of nog niet gedood kunnen worden in bepaalde gevechten zodat de rest van de raid DPS en andere dingen kunnen doen. Kiten wordt het best gedaan door hunters door Aspect of the Cheetah pets en hun armor mages kunnen het ook maar is niet echt mana effectief maar weinig dungeons hoef je dat in te doen. Als je Kite moet je instant vaardigheden gebruiken en vaak snelheids verhogen met bepaalde dingen . Kiting is voor Hunters een van de moeilijkste dingen te leren en een van de belangrijkste dingen toch wel. Links * Handige Links * Hunter Forums * Talenten Categorie:Class Categorie:Hunter